


Red

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, after leaving allura behind lance goes to red, lance meets Red for the first time after blue rejects him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Lance shuffled closer to Red's hangar. There was a whirling presence in the back of his head, a vigilance like a cat about to pounce on its prey. It was so unlike the soothing rush of confidence he'd received from Blue, the feeling of belonging that tugged at his heart. He swallowed back the mixed feelings. His heart ached. He missed his girl.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad they didn't include this section in the show so. I wrote it myself!

Lance shuffled closer to Red's hangar. There was a whirling presence in the back of his head, a vigilance like a cat about to pounce on its prey. It was so unlike the soothing rush of confidence he'd received from Blue, the feeling of belonging that tugged at his heart. He swallowed back the mixed feelings. His heart ached. He missed his girl.

"Red?" he called out as he peered into the huge cavernous space where the monstrous space cat was housed--his voice only shook a little. 

The eyes of the Red lion flashed and she leaned down opening her maw for him. No preamble, no nonsense--just acceptance that was so unlike the sudden blatant rejection he'd received from his lio--no from Blue. She wasn't his anymore.

Lance walked toward her as the feeling of connectivity flickered through him, enhancing her presence at the back of his mind. But there was something else--something akin to a fractured break, poorly sealed over. He stopped halfway down, stood there, looking up at the lion--Keith's lion.

"Was this what it felt like when you were accepted by Black?" Lance muttered to himself. The sudden growl inside his head made him flinch as he instinctively took a step back.

"Hey girl, ready to travel the stars with me?"

He swore he could see Red's eyes flicker, but the lion stood still. Waiting.

Lance swallowed before squaring his shoulders smile already in place. "You draw me in like a black hole," he started, but the sudden lash of urgency was almost a physical push. 

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Hold your horses," Lance grumbled as he made his way to her maw. He stood there for a good second. This was it.

"You'll be good to me, yeah?" he asked her. This time she moved, nudged his foot with her mouth and he took the hint, walking up the steps.

"I'm going to be the best pilot you've ever had," Lance said, hand trailing along the inside as he felt her lift her head. He walked up to the seat and sat down the panels already lightning up and Red ready to take off.

"Let's go show them how it's done!"


End file.
